<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the doctor by SHOOTMEBABY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418566">the doctor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHOOTMEBABY/pseuds/SHOOTMEBABY'>SHOOTMEBABY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apex Games, Emotional Manipulation, Fights, Kings Canyon (Apex Legends), Manipulation, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Revenge, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHOOTMEBABY/pseuds/SHOOTMEBABY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor wasn't smarter than anyone, he wasn't better than anyone. Revenant would make sure he realised that and saw every flaw and pain he could find in him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i uploaded again lol </p><p>ion kno, jus some edgy rev pissin off caustic shit yk how it be </p><p>jus enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, ignorance is bliss. Oblivious to the massacre, she stands like a blind lame rabbit amongst dogs; a pup amongst the wolves. The skinsuit didn't belong to the ragtag party of mercenaries, playing a violent sporting event, her personality stuck out like a sore thumb and inevitably it would lead to her suffering someday, whether she perishes inside or outside the ring time will tell. Alas, that wasn't his problem, a grunt vibrated from his chassis as he jammed a loaded mag into the weapon he held.</p><p>"How'd that kill feel?" Revenant hummed, patting down the lifeless corpses that remained. Looting them carelessly for supplies he required; syringes, ammo and the likes.</p><p>"EcSTATIC! Get it?" Wattson replied brightly, giggling to herself as she looted, a lot more grace and precision to her movements compared to the robot who kicked and shoved corpses as he so pleased. He had no say to her joke, it wasn't funny. He let out an uninterested chuckle, rising to his feet to stand straight, flexing his hand and curling it into a ball.</p><p>Flicking his gaze across, Caustic caught his eye. The doctor stood across from him, glaring through his mask.</p><p>The doctor and the killing machine didn’t get along, despite their interest in death. Revenant hated dying over and over again, it was his curse whereas he’d be the perfect experiment for Caustic. A labrat that never died? He’d be far too much of a tool for Caustic; hence why he avoided the man. Caustic had a soft spot for the girl however and that was prominent. No matter how much he thought he could hide it, as if they were father and daughter, everyone knew and that stare he left the simulacrum made it more obvious than it was before.</p><p>Worried? He should be. </p><p>Metal joints clicked as Revenant adjusted his position, glowing eyes staring back into the doctors. If only he was capable of facial expressions, he would be smug and it would taunt the old man.</p><p>“The ring is not far, mes amis!” Wattson claimed, slugging a sniper over her shoulder. “One minute remains.” </p><p>Mimicking a sigh, Revenant stepped forward and began trekking across the dusty lands with his team following at his heels. A pack of wolves dying for their next kill. </p><p>Wattson was on the lookout. She took the games seriously despite her innocence, almost as if it didn’t occur to her she had to murder her loved ones for sport. People didn’t come here to make friends; however that didn’t stop them. It was supposed to be a competition not a family. Revenant’s eyes thinned at the thought, rolling his hands into fists; It annoyed him. All of them annoyed him. Heat beat down on his metal plates, his fans humming louder as he processed and his parts did work to keep him functional. Along with the heat of kings canyon harsh sun, he felt the burning stare from Caustic follow him with every slick movement made; Whatever grudge the doctor held on him was pitiful, he’d make sure he was aware of that the next time they played separate teams. </p><p>“You ignore me, simulacrum, yet I--”</p><p>A blood curdling ring echoed out, the harsh cry of metal as a kraber was fired at the trio. A bullet skimming Wattson’s arm and shattering her shields. Revenant stopped in his tracks, turning on his heels, weapon ready. He shot a glance to Caustic who dipped to cover along with Ms Paquette, who was lucky. If whoever fired that kraber was competent they could have downed her immediately. </p><p>Tilting his EVA upwards, a figure stood out between the crosshairs of it. A sharp fingering pressing down on the trigger and firing out at the opposing Loba. Enemies reunited again, this would be an interesting fight. </p><p>All it takes for a war is a single bullet and that’s all it took for the two teams to begin fighting. Taking their places, they began the crossfire. </p><p>It didn't look hopeful for the trio, their opponents had the high ground. Didn't matter to Revenant, every shot counted and every splatter of blood was worth it. Metallic, copper smelling blood was always bliss. Reminded him of what it's like to be alive whilst letting him get a bitter taste of revenge. </p><p>"Skin suit!" Revenant pointed out as a smaller figure caught the corner of his eye, pacing through the sand to flank them. He pulled his R99 in the direction, following Wraith carefully as he fired. </p><p>Caustic planted a trap near Revenant to keep him protected, a rough grunt came from his throat only to be interrupted by a bullet to the back. The larger man dropped to the ground, letting out a pained shriek. The robot scoffed, clearing his mechanical throat while he looked back to finish Wraith, she had left his sights however. </p><p>"I downed one!" Wattson exclaimed, "I'll take care of you, Dr. Caustic. I just need to take care of Mirage," she reassured while dipping for cover behind a rock to reload her weapon. </p><p>"I've got Wraith." Revenant blanky said. </p><p>Wattson nodded and returned to taking down Mirage. A bullet crippled Rev briefly, shooting through his knee, pain shattered through it but it didn't phase him as he aimed and fired, landing as many hits as possible. The skirmisher sent shots back his direction, leaving him with bullet holes in his cold metal. He stopped firing and dipped down, warnings blinking in his vision that systems were failing. Pulling out a syringe he stabbed it roughly into exposed wirings on his wrist and it successfully repaired him, he didn't know the mechanics of the shields and healing in this sport but he didn't care. </p><p>Footsteps in the sand ran up behind him, a gun cocked and he jolted, getting up to his feet and aiming steadily. He sent a single blast into Wraith, hitting a headshot and knocking her lifelessly to the ground. </p><p>He reloaded and glanced to Caustic who sat under cover, staring up at the simulacrum hopefully. "Thanks for the help, skinsuit," he spat, voice like venom as he left the doctor and went to Wattson to aid her battle with the trickster. He briefly cloaked and sent holograms out, deceiving the french scientist but Revenant kept track of where the cloaked Mirage travelled, he let out a satisfied snarl as he stepped in front of him and wrapped a metal hand around his throat, catching him and pushing him backwards. Mirage stumbled, grabbing the air to catch himself only for pain to explode in the back of his leg. He yelped as he fell to the ground, he reached for his pocket for the self revive he had before his brief moment of invisibility was up, he panicked as Revenant still stepped towards him. It felt like his breath was caught as he injected himself aggressively with the revive and Revenant let out a deep, chilling laugh. "Wattson, finish your kill."</p><p>The scientist approached from behind along with Rev who approached from the front, Mirage uncloaked alas he continued to push the needle in. Tears threatened to form in his eyes at the panic that ensued with the looming threats. He hated these games sometimes, regretted it and it was moments like these that he did.</p><p>Wattson smiled cheerfully at Revenant, dropping a node on one side of Mirage. "Sorry, Elliot!" she almost too cheerfully commented as she was about to place the other node to complete a fence.</p><p>Revenant interrupted. "No, give him a finisher to remember." he demanded, staring pitifully at the skinsuit who often pretended he was everything. Paquette blinked, gazing at Revenant. </p><p>"How so?" </p><p>"Giving him death would be too easy, make it slow… Don't give him such a mercy now, it'd be disappointing," he suggested sadistically, kicking the revive out of Mirage's hand just as it was almost complete. The trickster slumped, feeling lost as the needle was kicked across the sand. </p><p>Metal claws grabbed his hair and pulled him to Wattson, "Ow! H-hey, watch it!" Mirage acted, grinding his teeth. He had to put on a show whether or not he hated these games sometimes, he had to keep up his facade… For the fans.</p><p>The fence lit up as Wattson dropped the node, she was thoughtful about it, thinking about the instructions Revenant gave her. She wasn't sure how exactly she would make it suitable for him but she could get creative, she crouched down to Mirage's level, pulling him into her own custody.</p><p>"You feel that heat?" Revenant purred, staring into the blue sparks. The heat radiated from the electricity and hit his torso. It was almost overwhelming in the heat of the desert.</p><p>Wattson smiled at Revenant, pulling Mirage closer to the fence. She pushed his face eerily close, "Sometimes careful planning works better than fighting, mes ami!" She still held him slightly far from the fence but enough to burn. Revenant tilted his head upwards ever so slightly, impressed with the torture she was exhibiting on her own friend. He stepped forward slightly, moving a foot onto Mirage's leg and crushing on the bullet wound in the back of his leg. </p><p>After a shriek, Mirage spoke, "C-c'mon Wattson, we're friends right!" Wattson didn't reply, only pulled on his hair slightly as she glanced up at the fence. "Right...?" he anxiously added, frowning at the lack of response.</p><p>The simulacrum was pleased, gazing down at the trembling mess of a man. Paquette gave in and pushed Mirage into the fence, ending his game there. "Bye-bye now!" She shot up to her feet after, beaming at Revenant. "Good enough for you, oui?" </p><p>Revenant grunted in approval with a nod, putting his weapons behind him. His eyes now set on their downed teammate who was left bleeding out in the dust. Pathetic.</p><p>Wattson glimpsed after his gaze, her eyes landing on Caustic. "Caustic! I'm sorry, I've got you." she apologised, rushing over to his side and pulling out meds to cater to him. </p><p>Revenant's eyes never left Caustic, he had a bittersweet feeling. The sugary taste of revenge he could almost still taste and bitter pang of hatred. Caustic felt rage towards the simulacrum, he didn't want the bot tainting Ms Paquette, he could tell Revenant's encouragement was purposeful, he would see to this later. </p><p>Revenant chuckled grimly and turned away to focus on looting after Caustic was revived, it entertained him how he didn't go into action immediately, instead he glared at him. Skinsuits thought they were so carefully planned, they never will be.</p><p>The doctor wasn't smarter than anyone, he wasn't better than anyone. Revenant would make sure he realised that and saw every flaw and pain he could find in him.</p><p>Turning the calm into a storm; A rabbit turned rabid and wild. He would make her fit in with the other vile flawed skinsuits partaking in 'this game'. It's not a game anymore, it's his game.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>